The present invention relates to an improved geared hydraulic apparatus. The invention has been developed with particular reference to geared rotary positive displacement pumps, to which special reference will be made in the continuation of the present description, but the principles of the invention may also be applied in exactly the same way to geared hydraulic motors, which are therefore understood to be included within the scope of the present invention.